BLACK-mail!
by Daughter of love
Summary: "What do you want Black" "You Love"He smirked "Bad pun, now get out' Juliett Love's life was complicated, now during her 6th year it gets even more so.With a bun in the oven, and Sirius blackmailing her she has to try to juggle everything..and its going to be complicated! Follow Juliett to see what will happen.Not complete, in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**********Previous week****************

ok so I was at this party and this guy started looking at me. He was  
cute so I figured why the hell not. I walked over two him and two drinks  
later we were in a closet, goin at it.

*************This week**************

Holy Merlin's beard I'm pregnant. No I don't even know who that guy is. I'm gonna die... LORD HELP ME!

I just realized that I'm speaking complete poppycock and sound downright mental so allow me to explain.

The year is 1967. My name is Juliette Love, I am 16 and in my 6th year  
at best friends are Lily Evans, Alice Little, and Remus  
Lupin, James Potter and Valarie Terry. As you may have noticed i  
refrained from mentioning Sirius Black, well that my dear is because he  
is a jerk. anyway other than that, I am top of the class in every  
subject, I am very advanced for my age. I am an unregistered animagus,  
and as you read earlier im PREGNANT.

I am on the train right now headed to school. Lily and Alice are in my  
compartment with me, I am very scared to tell them. I just about had  
planned out what I was going to say to them when spawn of the devil  
Sirius Black showed up with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"What do you want, Black?" I questioned annoydly

"You, love." he answered back

"Bad pun, now get out." I shouted. If you couldn't tell I didn't like  
Sirius Black. Well, it's not that I don't like him, I just don't trust  
him. He goes around flirting with every girl he thinks he can get and  
then leaves them.I also like the look he gets on his face when I turn  
him down. Ha priceless!

"I wasn't trying to make a pun, I as being serious." he said annoyedly

" Whatever, just leave." I said coldly

He turned to go, he knew not to mess with me, I could kick his arse...  
Well maybe not in this condition but I used to be able to.

Before he stepped out of the door he turned to me and said, " Love, I  
will get you before this year ends." and with that he was gone.

That pompous bastard, who the heck does he think he is, he needs to  
learn real fast that's he's not gods gift to everyone. Anyway, back to  
the matter at hand, telling Lily and Alice.

"Lily, Ali,Val" I said in my sweetest childlike voice, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it babe?" Alice questioned

"Well," I began," there was a party, and I went to it. I met this guys  
and well.. We... You know..." they all nodded nervously "I'm pregnant." I  
said quietly.

"WHAT, JULIETT MARIE LOVE, WHY IN GODRIC WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, WE  
ARE HORRIBLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" they yelled simultaneously.

I hung my head like a child and started crying, I knew they would react  
like that but i wanted them to know. I then saw Lilys brilliant emerald  
eyes looking up at me, she then said," Jules, don't cry, we were just  
caught of guard, we didn't mean to yell. We will help anyway we can."

I looked up to see her and Alice nodding in unison. I smiled I loved them.

After I forgave them they bombarded me with questions:

"How long?" Lily

"Who's is it?"Alice

"What are you going to do?" Valarie

I answered with," A week, I don't know and I'm going to keep it duh."

Then Alice out of the blue says, " YOU BETTER BE NAMING THE THING AFTER ME!"I love my friends!

So it's after the feast and I am in my bed for the night. I can't help  
thinking about my situation. I wander if their there has ever been  
anything like this here? Or am I the first? I would need to tell the  
headmaster and teachers soon. But that can wait, right now I'm going to  
sleep.

The next morning I woke up early, I showered, I did my make up, which  
consisted of mascara and eyeliner because honestly I don't need anything  
else, not bragging I just don't, my skin is all the same color, I have  
no breakouts, I see no reason to use anything. Looking in the mirror I  
felt unsatisfied, I have never thought I was pretty, although everyone  
insists that I am. The only part of my appearance that I like are my  
eyes, they are a violent shade of violet, they are huge and round. They  
complement my alabaster skin and mahogany hair. I heard Lily knocking on  
the bathroom door so I walked out and let her in. Grabbing my book bag,  
I headed out the door and into the common room, just when I thought I  
was alone I heard the annoying/attractive voice of none other than  
Sirius Black.

"Hello, beautiful." he greeted me with a smirk on his face

"Don't ever call me that again or I swear I will castrate you myself." I said

"Now, that's no way to treat your new boyfriend is it." He replied still smirking

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You do now." his smirk, if it were possible was bigger now, " do you know that I know that your an animagus?"

"Yes,I do"

"But the Ministry doesnt, do they?"

He was right, I was an illegal animagus.

"No, they don't" I answered

"It would be horrible if they found out."

"What do I have to do to keep you from running your trap?" I asked

"You have to be my girlfriend, love." He said smiling

"What are the rules?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Your mine, all the time."

"How long?"

" Till I'm done with ya."

When Lily entered the common room Sirius and I were glaring at each other. I swear I hate that man, I want to kill him.

"Jules, let's go to breakfast."

Sirius answered her, " Im afraid that Juliette will not be going down with you today Lilian." he said politely

"Why not"

"Lils, go on I will explain later." I said, giving her my 'I'm going to  
kill someone' left the room slowly and confused. When she was  
out of the room I sat on the couch, I suddenly had a dizzy spell.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he came over there to help me

"Just dizzy,I will be fine, just need to lay down." I said.

I had just gotten the room to stop spinning when the other boys walked in.

"Ah, I see pads has talked to ya." said James in his amused voice

Remus trying to be the peace maker said "I told him it was wrong, he just wouldn't listen." I looked up and smiled.

"It's ok Remmy, guys can me and Remus have some time alone?"

They didn't move, I stood, ignoring the dizziness , I pulled out my wand  
and said "if your not out of this room in 10 second your arses are  
mine!"

And at that they all left.

"Remmy, your one of my best friend so I want you to know that..."

"Your pregnant" he interrupted

"How did you know"

"Werewolf senses " he said

I slapped myself on the forehead."Of coarse"

"BOYS!"I bellowed, "GET YOUR ARSES IN HERE AND TAKE ME TO BREAKFAST!"

They came running through the door and Sirius was at my side in an  
instant. He put his arm around my slender waist but I shook it off

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "you better behave, or else you might find yourself in a cell is Azkaban."

I hate this pompous git!

On the way down to breakfast I received slot of strange stares, probably  
because I hate Sirius and everyone knew it. In 3rd year I turned his  
hair pink, he cried for a month. In 5th year I turned his boxers silver  
and green then hung his clothes up around the Great Hall so that  
everyone could see him in Slytherin colored boxers.

But he's not a complete saint either, in fourth year when he developed  
his infatuation with me he turned my uniform into a skimpy red dress.

I wish I could kill him, he is an egotistical machosist. I just hope this ends point is: im in hell!


	2. Chapter 2

!Chapter 2! At the wonderful breakfast the house elves so humbly cooked, Lily gave my questional stares over her pumpkin juice and bacon eggs and toast. I can't wait to tell her, not that she will be able to do anything about Sirius but her reaction will be priceless.

"Jules let me see your schedule." James said I handed him mine in exchange for his.

1. Potions Gryffindor and Slytherin

2. Defense Against the Dark Arts Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

3. Care of Magical Creatures Gryffindor and Slytherin

4. History of Magic Slytherin and Gryffindor

Turns out I have first, second, and fifth period with Lily, Alice, and James. I have (unfortunately) 3rd and fourth with Sirius, but at least I have Remus, Peter, and Valarie. After eating Lily, Alice, James and I headed down to the potions room. Lily was overly excited, she absolutely adores potions, were completely oppiset, I hate potions, as well as our potions teacher, he reminds me of a walrus. "Good morning class, welcome to potions year six, I believe that the way for you all to learn is for me to administer assigned seats.'' professor Slughorn droned in in monotone voice while he waved his wand and a piece of yellowed parchment, it flew into his hand and he read allowed many names finally he got to me,

" Miss Juliett Love you will be paired with Mr. James Potter." James and I pretend to dislike one another by sticking our tong out at each other. Slughorn went on," Miss Alice Little with Miss Lilly Evens." thats good at least she didn't end up with a Slytherin. After the pairing was done Slughorn announced that this year we would be brewing Felix Felicis, otherwise known as liquid luck. Lilys emerald green eyes lit up at the sound of that. I dreaded having to live with her, her unnatural love of potions was going to drive me crazy! James's eyes went soft at the sight of Lily's excitement, that boy was hopeless. that boy was so in love with her,his eyes sparkled and shone when he looked at her. I cant blame him though, Lily is very pretty, the way her dark auburn hair contrasts with her bright emerald green almond shaped eyes, and her pale perfect skin with not a blemish on its surface, yes her over all appearance was beautiful. Lily was my first best friend at Hogwarts, and to this day, i still am the only one to know her deepest darkest secret...Lily Ivy Evens is in love with James Charlus Potter. Lily noticed James staring at her and her gaze softened some, then turned into an angry glare.

"James, man, you better look away." I whispered

"Oh right yea." he agreed swiftly for the rest of class we brewed simple potions so that we could get back in the swing of things as Slughorn put it. Class ended sending us on our way to DADA we didn't have assigned seats so i was seated between Alice and James with Lily beside Alice. Our new teacher Professor William was, I dare say, HOT. His black hair hung before his bright blue eyes which were the same shade as the waters of the shores of Mexico. He was tall, probably 6'4 and his body was toned and tan. I felt sorry for him, he gave the impression of great brilliance but all anyone will ever see him for is his looks. "Class, as you may have put together i am your new Defense Against the Dark Darts teacher." his deep, dreamy voice carried through the room in no more than a wisper. The girls in the room stared at him as though he were a super model, he was close to it.

"You are here to learn the proper defenses so that in certain...situations...one can protect themselves." he sounded as though he had had some experience. "What experiences would that be?" i asked His eyes gleamed when he turned his gaze upon me. "Well, Miss.."

"Love"

"Miss Love, I'm sure you know what situations I am referring to, especially due to your family." It is true, my mothers maiden name was Lestrange, my fathers last name is Love and minus the Lestrange's, Love is one of the most evil families and are closest to Voldemort. "Sir, you really shouldn't judge a sweet innocent child by her family." He laughed a sweet luring laugh and said quietly "Im not judging you.'' The rest of class Professor William taught us about werewolves and then assigned us one role of parchment on the ways to recognize were wolves from animaguses. We had ten extra minutes in class Professor William kept giving me swift looks and obviously Alice noticed to because se turned to me and whispered, "Do you have something going on with Professor William?"

"Of course not, one because he just became our teacher today, two because I just met him, and three THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Alice wore her 'oh yea, that's right' expression.

"But it would be so cute! Him with is good looks, and you with your incredible hotness, your kids would be so cute." I rolled my eyes at her, she was so stupid sometimes.

"I'm totally dreading 3rd."

"Why?"

"Black is in my 3rd and fourth."

"Oh, well just try to avoid him"

"I can't"

Just then the bell rang for third and I truged off to the allotted room. Sirius met me at the door and opened it for me, urging me in.

"Sit here" he ordered as he motioned to a desk in a secluded corner. I lingered for a moment then sat in the chair closest to the wall. Valarie, Remus and Peter walked in and sat in the desks beside us. Valarie sat with Remus, that's not at all surprising considering she fancies him. I can't blame her, he is quite good-looking, he has light brown hair that contrasts nicely with his amber eyes and his skin is a bronze color. He is toned and tall. She is oppiset, she is short but still skinny with bleach blonde hair that reaches to the bottom of her chest, her eyes are pale blue like faded sapphires her skin is flawless like mine Lilys, and Alices but unlike us she is very tan with a few freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. She is probably the prettiest out of all of us, and she is definitely the nicest. She is sweet and loves everyone, you never hear her curse at all, unlike me, I cuse just about everyday, and I don't like people, which as Lily says wouldn't be if I would actually make friends with other people.

When the teacher arrived he put us to work on a test to see what we knew, I as always made an A, but unfortunately Sirius also did.

"What's your favorite color?" Sirius asked randomly

"Depends on the day."

"what's today's color"

"Black"

"why"

"Because today sucks."

"Am I really that bad"

"not when you don't try to be"

"What do you mean"

"There are times when you drop the jerk act and are yourself, those are the times I enjoy being around you."

"Oh, ok." he said, seeming pleased that he actually got a half decent response out of me.

"Why are you friends with Alice, Valarie, and Lily?"

"What is this' annoy Juliett with 50 questions day'?

"Just answer the question Love"

"Well they are nice and wonderful. Lily is just the kind of person who draws you to her, as is Valarie, Alice is like me in many ways like the fact that we are pure bloods but we are compassionate to muggles. "

"Oh" said thoughtfully

"Now it's my turn. What's with this freaky obsession with me suddenly?"

"It's not sudden, I have always felt that your interesting and I wanted to be able to see you in a different light. You have battled me at every turn, you have resisted the ultimate Black charm, but I will win you over love."


	3. Chapter 3

During dinner that night I sat between Remus and Sirius, trying my best to ignore everyone. I don't know why I'm in a bad mood, I just suddenly became sad. I actually think it because if how bad I treat Sirius, he is a jerk but I know deep inside, VERY deep inside he could be a good guy, the only way to test this theory out was to tell him i was pregnant.

"Hey, earth to Jules, come in Jules." Peter said

" Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

" Yea we could tell, we called your name for a good two minutes."

"Sorry guys, I just need to go to bed to be alone."

I got up from the table, and began ascending the stair case that led to the common room. I was about half way up when idealized I was being followed. I grabbed my wand and turned around to face none other than Sirius.

"I wanted to come up to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine I just want to be alone."

"Well I don't want to leave you alone."

I wasn't in the mood to fight so I slowly turned back to the common room and entered. I took my a seat on the over stuffed scarlet couch, and Sirius sat beside me. I got dizzy again so I closed my eyes and rested my head on his lap.

I was almost asleep when my friends came in, but I was still to dizzy to sit up. So I laid there quietly. They all sat there talking, and after about an hour the girls went to bed, I would have went but I was curious as to what the guys talked about, I decided to stay.

James was the first to speak " So, how is she taking the whole black mail thing"

" Better than I expected" Sirius said

" Yea, I'm worried about her." James said," she seems like she's hiding something"

"Moony would know, wouldn't you moony?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" I knew moony wouldn't let me down.

"I really care about her, I just wish I could get her to trust me."Sirius said

"Just be whatever she wants you to be, be there for her," James said

" Oh yea, says the guy who has been after Lily for 6 years." Sirius laughed

I had a hard time not laughing. I remembered the day Lily saw James. She thought he was a freak because he kept starring at her.

I was starting to get a cramp in my neck, so I tried to change my position but I was afraid I would give my self away. I peered through my eye lashes to find moony looking at me, smiling, and I knew he knew I was awake. He was to good of a guy to tell the others though. "

"Sirius, I think it's time Juliette gets to bed." Remus said

And before Sirius could get up, Remus was already carrying me up to my bed. Before he entered he stood me up and said" so, Sirius gave you a lot to think about didn't he?"

" A little, he does seem to really care."

"He does, now go to bed." He said in a fatherly way

I entered the common room, and was immediately bombarded with questions. I told them the story and that I was not happy about it. They were mad at first but then Alice said something that made me stop and think.

This is what she said, "Well he wouldnt be doing it unless he loves you. Last year me and him were talking and he just blurted out that he loved and wanted to marry you. Have you noticed that he hasn't dated anyone since the beginning of last year? Yea well that's because he loves you."

And that got me thinking, he's not such a bad guys after all.I went to sleep with all of Alices information in my mind and before I went to sleep I decided to give him a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so let me catch you up, the last time I talked to you was Tuesday night and I have given Sirius am chance and he has earned my trust. The Saturday after we arrived was a Hogsmead weekend I'm going with Sirius, Alice and Peter are going As friends, Lily and James are going as friend and Remus and Valarie are somewhere in between going as friends and going on a date. The girls and I woke up early I was the first up, and first to take a shower. I washed my collar bone length brown hair in vanilla shampoo, and my body in vanilla body wash. I did my makeup and went all out, grey smoky eyes, with alabaster foundation, and peach blush with clear lip gloss. I wore my blue silk mini dress with black pumps. Lily complemented her red hair by using green eye shadow, and clear lipgloss, a green tank top with a white jean jacket, with white jeans and green shoes. Valarie went with A yellow shirt to make her hair glow, and peach colors make up, and dark jeans with black stilettos. Alice wore a red maxi dress with black shadows around her eyes and black pumps. We all looked gorgeous! We wanted to, the boys adored us, and we wanted to see them drool. Descending the stairs we saw our boys with flowers. James offered Lily a bouquet of Lillys, I swear I saw her eyes soften before she drew her Wand and sum mend a vase to hold the flowers. Alice did the same with her daisies Valarie with her irises, Sirius pulled me to the side and handed me a bouquet of honeysuckles, they smelled beautiful.

"The honeysuckle is a symbol of love." he said the words with so much feeling I almost cried. When Sirius and I returned to the group James said " Shall we go." and then we took our dates arms and went to town. We were in the sweet shop when we split up, Remus took Valarie to get a butter beer, Peter and Alice went to look at pets, James and Lily went to get lunch and Sirius and I went to a nearby field.

"I won't make you anymore" he said suddenly

"Won't make me what." I wasn't thinking to hard, I was enjoying the warm sunshine that washed over my shoulders. I love warm weather, it makes me feel happy.

" I won't blackmail you into dating me, your free."

"I know, I'm not going to leave you though."

"Why"

" I was awake Tuesday night when you and the boys were awake. Also Alice and I were talking and she told me that last year you said that you love me. I figured that if you loved me back then then you may still."

" I do, with all my heart."

And from that minute on, I was his, body, mind, and everything.

" I want to do something." he said and then he was on top kissing me. He was a good kisser and so me and him did the same thing me and the other guy did last month.

Sirius and I returned to the others in a bit of a mess, I knew they knew what had happened but they were tactful enough not to say anything...except James,

" You two, I swear, in the middle of a field, we could hear you to from the other side of town!" at this Lily shut him up by smacking him hard in the face.

On the way back to the castle I pulled Remus, Alice, Lily and Valarie, aside and told them that I still hadn't told him I was pregnant.

"I don't know what to do."

" You could always tell him it's his." Remus suggested.

"You think he would know?"

"No"

"Would any of you tell him"

"No" they all said.

"then it's settled."

In the common room we all unloaded our treats and played a few games of wizard chess, I dominated, I beat everyone except Remus, but that is to be expected. we all fell asleep on the couch, all exept for me. When I was sure everyone would not wake I ran upstairs to get my camera. Looking through the lens I could see everyone so clearly, Valarie was setting on the couch with her legs up to her chest with her head on Remus's shoulder, Lily and James were beside one another on the couch, Alice and Peter were together on the chair and Sirius was laying on top of James, Lily, Remus, and Val. I snapped the photo and waited for it to develop. I placed In my scrapbook next to the picture of me and the girls at a muggle carnival. I love my friends, I love Sirius and I will love my baby.


	5. Chapter 5

It's October 10th, my birthday and exactly a month and 3 days after the last time I talked to you. Let me answer some questions that you probably have...1. Yes I am still dating Sirius, 2. Yep that's right you guessed it, still pregnant, and 3. No I still haven't told Sirius, but I am today. I have planned a short lunch at the quidditch pitch, I'm going to tell him the news there and hopefully he'll believe me. I dressed and showered doing my hair and then headed down to the common room to meet my love.

"Happy 17th Birthday love" he loved saying that and I did to, "shall we head down?" I took his arm and he escorted me down. The pitch looked beautiful, it had. Japanese lanturns footing in the air along with rose and honeysuckle petals. there was an old fashioned weaved basket with food the house elves greatfully prepared. We sat down and ate enjoying the food to much to talk. When we were finished, I reajusted to a standing position, he followed my lead taking my arms and putting them around his neck while we turned slow circles.

"Sirius, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm..." was all he said.

" Remember that day in the field?"

I felt him nod so I went on" Well, I'm pregnant" we stopped turning circles and he pulled me away from him and said with his eyes sparkling " A baby, my baby?"

"Yes, our baby" then before I knew it I was in the air being spun around in circles.

" I'm so happy, I'm going to be dad, I always dreamed of this." he finally put me back down and kissed my head and then my lips.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"When will it be here?"

Since he didn't know anything about pregnancy I said it could be from eight to nine months. I felt bad about lying but if he found out it was someone elses it would break his heart. I was excited, I really was.

Later in the day I went to the headmasters to tell him of my condition. Since the baby would be born near the end of the year when it was born I would be given two months with a sound prof room to myself, and my lectures and work would be brought to my room with by my friends. Also next year I would be aloud to bring the baby and an elf from my house here with me since my parents left me. I still owned our house and everything in it but my parents left to follow Voldemort. Dumbledore was a great man, very understanding, he had a grandfather essence about him. He sceduled me private meetings in the hospital wing once a month. My first meeting was tomorrow at 10:00. I said goodnight to the headmaster and to my friends then laid down and slept. The next morning I woke with my stomach in a knot and had to rush to the bathroom, I locked the door and did a spell so that no one could smell or hear what's was behind this door, just in time to get to the toilet. I was sick from 7:00 to to 9:00, I had just enough time to get dressed, brush my teeth then head out the door to my appointment with Pomfrey.

"Have a seat on a bed dear." Pomfrey said, I complied with a smile. She came back a minute later with an orange potion.

"Drink it, try not to throw up, it tastes worse the second time." I through back the glass, silently thinking my muggle friends for making me do shots. The liquid inside bubbled once it hit my stomach, that was the worst.

" lay back, it will take a minute." I lay there concentrating on not getting sick when I heard a murmuring I looked around but the only people here were me and Pomfrey. I listened but it sounded like gibberish until Pomfrey took her wand and tapped my stomach then I did not hear anything else.

"your both doing fine, you may leave."

I made my way up to breakfast when I was met by Sirius.

"so" he asked

"Were both fine, " I replied happily

He smiled then took my hand and lead me to the great hall. I took one whiff of the food and turned around and made a bee line for the nearest bath room. I made it just in time, and so did Sirius he was right behind me holding my hair to keep it out of my face. When I was done I tried to go back into the great hall, when I entered I could feel all eyes on me. I tried just to act like it was nothing, with people watching me I acted normal as I could but when you have to start mixing peanut butter with pickles it's a little hard.

" Hey what are you tossers looking at, haven't you seen a girl eat pickles with peanut butter, turn back around." I yelled. Classes were boring, all except defense, and that was because Professor William was very kind and attentive, he asked me if I needed anything, and said if I ever needed someone I could find him in his class room.

Dinner was almost as bad as breakfast but I at least wasn't craving anything quite as weird, it could be worse, all I wanted was honey glazed ham with pineapple slices. After dinner I finally fell into a deep much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up for classes the next morning and realized I was alone. I looked at our clock and saw that it was almost time for second period. I raced to put on my clothes and just made it to Defense just in time. I took the only seat that was available, it was right next to a Slytherin boy who's name I forgot.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. He must have known what I said because without looking up he said " I'm not thrilled about this either," his head moved up to face me and suddenly his expression changed, " on the other hand, I am thrilled." he said darkly while smiling. I took my seat nervously and class was underway. After we finished our class assignment we had about thirty minutes left of class so we were permitted to start on our homework. I was about halfway done with mine when I noticed my partner had moved his chair over and our knees were now brushing each other. I tried to move mine but a hand gripping my leg hard enough to leave a bruise stopped me.

"Dont move." he ordered. I wanted to protest but something held me back. My breath caught in my chest as his hand traveled up under my skirt.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said quietly.

"Why, your beautiful and I want to." I tried to turn around to get Sirius' attention but the guy dug his fingernails into my upper thigh. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry, but I was afraid to make a noise. We had 5 minutes of class to go, then i would be free. Suddenly his hand was dangerously close and he had his wand out and pointed at me under the table.

"Move or make a noise and it'll be bad." I was just setting there, terrified when the professor called on me to come look at paper I wrote. As I was walking up to his desk he glanced at me and motioned for me to follow him. He stood and we walked into his office that connected to the class room.

"Are you alright? I noticed something was wrong when you looked terrified. What was he doing?"

"We were just talking". I wasn't going ti say anymore and he sensed that. "

" Well since I can't prove it ill let it drop. I don't want you setting with him again though. Oh, and as I was walking around the room I overheard Mr. Black and Mr. Potter saying something interesting about you?" I swear I'll kill them if he has found out! " They were saying something about turning your clothes into a skimpy red dress that was somewhat revealing? Is that true?"he asked with a smirk.

" What if it is?" i asked.

" You wouldn't happen to have a picture, would you?" he laughed but sounded a little more interested than he should have.

"I might." and with that I winked and left the room headed for third.

Sirius and I took our usual places in the back of the class room.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked me

"I'm fine, tired but fine."

"What was Professor Willims talking to you about?"

"Nothing."

"No, it was something!" he angrily whispered

I gave in and told him the whole story. Needless to say he was pissed.

"I'll kill him. I swear to GODRIC I'll kill him!"

"Calm down. I'm not ever going near him again. It'll be fine." he finally gave up and we sat in silence. When class got over we walked to fourth and he seemed to be in a better mood.


End file.
